Love's Funny Like That
by SilberEngel
Summary: Kagome has some unsettling feelings... Does Inuyasha like Sango? Just a little fluffy thing I didn't take much time to write. (Don't worry KagiInu people. It has a happy ending... ;;)


Mmkay, this is just a cute little ficlet I thought up while re-reading some of my mangas. It's got a nice ending though, don't worry... Reviews are nice!

IoIoI

It was just a lazy, sleepy day, with the clouds rollin' by and the sun not to bright, but sunny enough to dry ones clothes if they were to wash them in the river. Not a demon day. Not a travel day. A rest day, in which Kagome was deeply grateful for. She sat by a little rushing river in the shade. A short distance off to the left, Shippo and Miroku cooked some fish over a fire. Inuyasha was out scoping the land and such... with Sango.  
  
Now Kagome thought of Sango as a very good friend, very nice, and god knows she was helpful. She had that big boomerang... she had a Kirara... she had a fire in her eye, for the vengeance of her village. She could fight. She was useful.  
  
Sometimes Kagome wondered if Inuyasha might like Sango... You know, like her more than Kagome. In all logic he had a lot more reason to like Sango. She wasn't only useful, but she was pretty too. And smart, and... real tough. More his type.  
  
Kagome used to think that Miroku liked Sango. Sometimes he would just... watch her. He had certainly laid off his coming ons to Kagome ever since she had joined their group. But Kagome would now often wonder if that was just her imagination. Miroku was... A monk. Quiet like. Nice. Sango was... well, you know. Different.  
  
So her thoughts ran like water colors, and she suddenly realized how hot it was out. She wiped a little perspiration from her face as a mosquito buzzed at her eye. Her shoes were off, but her feet felt almost pained by how dirty they were. Ugh, I need a bath, she thought glumly.  
  
Kagome twisted her head left. Over the big grassy hill came Inuyasha and Sango, side by side. Talking. Most likely about some fighting technique, or something else she would never know about, Kagome's mind pointed out carelessly.  
  
When they got to where Shippo and Miroku were, Sango nodded to Inuyasha and sat down next to Miroku. Inuyasha kept walking to where Kagome sat, and collapsed next to her lazily. "A lot of forest here. But no demons. At least that's what Sango thinks so. She's good at sensing demon auras, it's comes in pretty handy."  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome's sad eyes. He suddenly panicked, a million irrelevant worries rushing through his head. What? Was he talking to much? Was he being to friendly? Did Kagome want to go home? Ever since they had sort of admitted to liking each other, Inuyasha had always thought it ok to be so informal with her. And he had thought she would tell him if she wanted to go home, rest, et cetera. But now... What was wrong? Why was she giving him that look? What was it? Whatt??? "Kagome... Umm..."  
  
She looked up at him. Of course, it had to be about Sango. So her worst fears had been confirmed... it was Sango he wanted. But she had to hear it from him. "Inuyasha...." She looked at the grass, pulling some out. More dirt under her fingernails. Ugh. "Are you in love with Sango? Because I mean, she's your type. You're always going off and walking with her and talking and being all friendly and... well you know... I'm always worried you like her, and I can see you do, since you're talking about her, and I'm so silly and girly sometimes..." Kagome stopped, realizing she was ranting.  
  
Inuyasha was a little startled. That certainly was not what he expected. "Kagome... I..." He didn't even know what to say. "Just because Sango's my type..."  
  
Kagome looked up at him. Was there hope... Inuyasha still liked her?  
  
"Just because she's my type, it doesn't mean I like her. You're... I dono. You're just special. Whether or not you're my type. I... just.... Like you." he paused, collecting his thoughts. "You don't like... Miroku, do you? Because he would seem your type."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Of course not! How could you even... Of course not, silly!" She hugged him, feeling terribly light and fluffy. As she hugged him, she noticed behind them Sango and Miroku. Just smiling at each other. They weren't each others type. But suddenly, Kagome realized that didn't matter. They stilled loved each other.  
  
Inuyasha broke the embrace, saying in a substantially relieved tone, "Good... Because I was starting to wonder if that was what you were getting at. But... I'm glad it wasn't." he paused, but decided to go on. "I... I really like you, Kagome."  
  
All Kagome could do was grin. "Love's funny like that, hmm?"


End file.
